


a song of love

by PippiPoupu



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Poems, Love/Hate, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippiPoupu/pseuds/PippiPoupu
Summary: feat. dr sous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peepeepoopoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo/gifts).



And every lyric never sung as bright until the day I met you.  
Wonders not off this earth uncovered and scattered past myself where I stood.  
And every melody never hummed as sweet.  
Until the day I saw you.

And every smile never shone as bright on my face,  
until the day I talked to you.  
And every second felt like minutes, days, hours,  
Spacing between every word we exchanged.

And every breath never felt real,  
never felt full,  
until we shared the same.

 

Before, I was scared,  
I was missing,  
lost deep in thought.

Was this going to be like before?  
Where nothing worked out?  
Will my heart once again break  
From the pressures and pains?

But you took those worries  
and you set them aside  
and reassured me  
with the look in your eyes.

And this world has never seemed brighter.  
And these words have never danced more.  
And those worries never came back  
From being washed away from the edges of the shore.

 

Please fuck me.


	2. sequel- a poem of hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat. dr sous

And the mountains moved with every yell you sent.  
The oceans roared, waves crashed, and shores had bent.  
The winds were stirred, wild directions they went,  
Shook my sins to their core, I admit and repent.

And every single word you left with me was a dagger,  
Deafened me with its thundrous clatter.  
My eyes hurt, limbs unsteady, made me stagger.  
The vast void between us turned to dark matter.

Yet you came back much like a winter's return,  
But your voice much softer, and never quite stern.  
You asked me gently, "When will you learn,  
We can't be together despite what you yearn."

I told you "I'm sorry, but I cannot move on,"  
The emotions you make me feel are so strong,  
I've known for forever you've wanted me gone  
But I'll hold on to what I can have for just as long."

Then you looked back with tears in your eyes,  
Made me feel guilt about telling you lies.  
Your sweetness was sorrowful as you said between cries,  
"This, about you, I absolutely despise."

I thought for a moment, for a moment need be,  
"We hate each other, that's clear to see,  
But I beg good miss, I beg and plea,  
Will you please be so kind as to spare some coochie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry reader i cheeted on u for......... bapyrus


End file.
